Symmetra
Symmetra is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Story Symmetra literally bends reality. By manipulating hard-light constructs, she crafts the world as she wishes it to be, in hopes of engineering a perfect society. Following the Omnic Crisis, the Vishkar Corporation of southern India began the laborious process of creating new, self-sustaining cities to house the nation's displaced population. One such city, Utopaea, was created using radical hard-light technology that enabled its architechs to shape the city's streets, utilities, and living spaces in the blink of an eye. After she was identified as one of the few capable of becoming a light-bending architech, young Satya Vaswani was plucked from extreme poverty and placed in the care of Vishkar's architech academy, never to return home. Isolated and lonely in her new life, Satya immersed herself in her education and training. She quickly grasped the applications of the technology and was one of the top students in her class. Satya approached hard-light manipulation differently than her peers, with their more procedural, mechanical constructions, instead weaving her constructs in the motions of the traditional dance of her homeland. Though she was one of Utopaea's top architechs, the Vishkar Corporation saw far greater potential in Satya's abilities. Giving her the moniker "Symmetra," Vishkar sent her on clandestine missions around the world to uphold its corporate interests and expand its influence into other countries. Symmetra believes her actions serve the greater good in society. But there are times when she wonders whether the control and order she desires are truly best for humanity. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Symmetra-specific sprays, see Symmetra/Sprays. Skins symmetra_hyacinth.jpg|Hyacinth symmetra_malachite.jpg|Cardamom symmetra_saffron.jpg|Saffron symmetra_technomancer.jpg|Technomancer symmetra_regal.jpg|Regal symmetra_utopaea.jpg|Utopaea symmetra_architech.png|Architech symmetra_devi.jpg|Devi symmetra_goddess.png|Goddess symmetra_vishkar.jpg|Vishkar Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Clap *Flow *Insignificant Victory Poses Symmetra Balance.jpg|Balance Symmetra Creation.jpg|Creation Symmetra Dance.jpg|Dance Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *Such A Lack Of Imagination (default) *Everything By Design *Exquisite *How Unsightly *I Don't Think So *Impressive *Perfect Harmony *Precisely *Put You In Your Place (I will put you in your place.) *Welcome To My Reality *Why Do You Struggle? Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Askew *Dance *My Reality Achievements *The Car Wash: Hit an enemy with 7 beams simultaneously as Symmetra in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Huge Success: Teleport 20 players in a single quick or competitive play game as Symmetra **Rewards: Cute Spray Notes *Symmetra's shield only works for allies, not on herself. *Her turrets exist even after she dies, meaning players have to take time to kill them. *While your turret inventory is 3, her turret inventory recharges over time and she can have 6 turrets placed at once. *Her teleporter lasts for 6 charges, or until it's destroyed. *Her teleporter is refunded if the spawn room changes (e.g. from the attacking team capturing a point or reaching a payload objective). *Be sure to pay attention to the direction of the teleporter exit point -- it faces Symmetra as she places it, or in other words it's the opposite of your orientation when placing it. Trivia *Symmetra's "Devi" skin makes her resemble the Hindu goddess Kali. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female de:Symmetra fr:Symmetra pl:Symmetra ru:Симметра